In currently popular 2D display and 3D display, which displays a two-view (single view) 3D image, the same 3D image is displayed regardless of a position of a viewer. Therefore, the viewer cannot enjoy the motion parallax obtained in the real world.
Although the 3D display, which displays a multi-view 3D image, is becoming popular (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), the number of viewpoints of the image, which may be displayed, is small, so that it is difficult to sufficiently realize the motion parallax. Meanwhile, the term multiple viewpoints herein refers to three or more viewpoints.
In the conventional 3D display, the motion parallax different from that of the real world might be realized. For example, an absolute position of fusing changes according to change in the position in a depth direction of the viewer.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when eyes of the viewer approach the 3D display by Δv when the viewer approaches one's face and the like, a position in the depth direction of an image of a tree moves in a direction toward a far side. That is to say, a distance Δd of the image of the tree from a display surface changes to a distance Δd′. This is different from a sense in the real world, so that the viewer has a feeling of strangeness. Meanwhile, FIG. 1 is a view of the viewer who views the 3D display seen from above.
In the 3D display, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when a position in a horizontal direction of the eyes of the viewer significantly changes when the viewer inclines one's face and the like, the fusing becomes difficult and the viewer might feel fatigued.